The Questioner or the Question
by fireweilder
Summary: The Jedi Council need some one to Test Anakin. They choose to call on the one who has no problem with murder and destruction. Chapter 3 has not yet been through spell check so lighten up
1. The Summon

Disclaimer: I own nothing so stop asking

Notes: I have had this idea in mind for ages but only now have I had an idea for how to start it. I also wonder what all you guys out there thought of AOTC?

The Questioner

Fireweilder

Night had quickly turned against them once again. No words could help them now. Could the prophecy really be possessed inside this small boy? But now he wasn't small. It was impossible to question weather they were wrong now. But lately, something has disturbed each of them. According to Obi- Wan's word, Anakin had nearly turned against them. His love…but every Jedi know well their duties. Love can not be allowed to pull attention from the power of the force

But… so many reasons to say contradictions now. Mace looked up at Obi- Wan sitting across from him in the council chambers. This problem was one of the whole Jedi council so all were present to decide Anakin's fate again. Obi- Wan refused to return Mace's gaze though it pierced through his thoughts like a shaft of light that now blinded this hastily opened eyes. As they adjusted to the light, he instead turned to the small figure of Yoda. He hated to disturbed him but he had to know.

"Master Yoda, I do not see why we insist that Anakin go not told about this. Should he not know what happens when he is not summoned to hear his fate?" he questioned, rousing Yoda out of his thoughts

"What do you think your apprentice needs hear, when nothing yet spoken has?" he replied still not giving Obi- Wan the answer he needed to hear

"But surely you do not think that he should be expelled from he order, not now" he pressed, hoping for a better answer.

"Your news has sent a great disruption here, Obi- Wan, how do you think this tale shall end?" asked Mace Windu, standing and walking toward the window looking down from the Jedi chambers. Even now he knew Anakin was preparing to leave to see the Senator back home. 

"The boy was foolish masters," he replied standing up o move to Mace's side, "but forgiveness must be allowed."

"No point in forgiving, if wishes he not." Said Yoda still looking from Mace to the rest of the council. All of them lowered their heads, answering yes to the unspoken question. Obi- Wan sensed it from the council and turned to hear his fate. But still no one spoke o him, or was ready to explain to him what was to happen.

Finally Yoda stood and turned to Obi- Wan. "Tested by Q will he be," he said sighing and bowing his head in sadness. 

Q?

"Masters? What is Q?" he asked, not really knowing what to be said

"Of course you would not remember Obi- Wan, but Q has been here as long as Yoda has stood as Jedi. Her tale… her tale leads back to the darkness that consumed her. Long and hard it has been. But she has uses we here have not heart to proceed with."

Mace turned to the council as all of them stood silently. With one swift motion, all the lightsabers were ignited and placed on the ground pointing to the circle center of the chamber. Only Yoda dared to move. A chill of darkness covered them all and Obi- Wan felt his sides press with fear and corruption. He trembled and fell to the floor, cold and near lifeless ness. Then Yoda's voice tore through him saying, "The Question and Questioner, we call. Come Dark one."

The air contacted against the walls and the sun suddenly refused all light. A great cry went up around them, a scream of many sounds, a scream then silence. The darkness crept from the outside to cover all light, even the light from the weapons, till darkness was.

Then as suddenly as the terror had started, it left. But still it hung in the air as some cloud. Obi- Wan now stood and faced with great anger, Q. 

Q was a woman, black as the night that had passed though a light contrasting with its self. She seemed to breathe from the air that hung above her as she opened her eyes. She seemed to have none, jus black pits, the sky but still void of the stars. Immediately they found him and he felt rage build from this heart and race through his mind. With a mighty shout, Obi- Wan light his light saber and ran at her. He felt his saber sweep down to her long slender neck when he was thrown back. Crashing against the wall, he still caught himself from sliding down to the floor. Looking through the rage that clouded his eyes, he saw her standing as she had been, but with an ignited black saber by the side of her face where she had blocked Obi- Wan's blow. 

She advanced on him now, placing the saber close to his cheek. He felt a great fire burning from his face and shooting down his body. He screamed out in pain, until he heard Yoda shout "Enough! One is tested only one time!"

The pain stopped and Obi- Wan was able to stand straight and dare to look back through her eyes. Hard it was to hold her glance for long but he didn't feel the same rage he had but instead simple fear from the starless sky he looked into. 

She turned from him to face the rest of the council. All looked down as to avoid her gaze. Even Master Yoda seemed to fear her. Softly yet with great discord she spoke.

"What calls me to Darkness, Masters of Light?"


	2. The Challenge

Disclaimer: Take a wild guess…

The Questioner

Fireweilder

"We have called as we have all required, Q," whispered Mace in jagged breaths, "We need you to do what is dark but needed to be done. But still fear I hold fast to. Let him tell you. Only he not fears you."

Rounding on the small body in front of her, she did something that shocked the entire council. She lowered herself to her knees and placed her still ignited saber down at Yoda's feet.

"My best Test. Strong you would have been at my side, young one." She hissed, sending shivers down obi one's back

"Indeed dark one," he said "and indeed strong as my side would you have become still. For fast the day presses now, when we too will fight. Only then, dark one, may we say who masters who."

Looking up and out of the council room, Obi- Wan saw her eyes twinkling strangely, growing deeper, as if to be filling deep dark pools up with knowledge. Closing her eyes, she began to walk strangely toward the window, seeking out a truth.

"So, near the day draws, this is why I have been called?" she asked after a long silence had settled in the room

"Yes, he must be tested. We must know now more importantly then ever," said Mace, coming up behind her and facing the same window. Obi- Wan now noticed that the terror that she had once possessed had nearly diminished in feeling and he had begun to breath easier, though still afraid to meet her eyes again.

"And only you, dark one, can be the question, both to ask and to answer," said Yoda, "test he has avoided, the most important test we have failed. But he brags about what he understands not. We call on you now to do what we cannot. We beg of you to once more stretch your willing hand into your past, which none will utter, and summon your lore of treacherous past, and give him a test as you see fit."

"As I fit…you mean not for him to succeed?" asked Q, turning once more to face Yoda's placid face

"I ask you not to be forgiving." 

"Since when have you gotten the idea I have." She whispered. Obi- Wan once more felt a swift wave of rage come over him. It seemed like the breath he drew was connected as one with Q's emotions. But now it was sharper, more piercing then her entrance.

Now all breath was suddenly pushed from him and as he gasped for air that gave him no relief, he heard a mighty roar charging through his ears and felt the blood pushing forward, pressing his head to great pressures from the inside. 

When he at last gathered enough of state of calm to open his eyes, he saw a mighty battle taking place in front of him. He saw Q, saber raised above her head and feet spread in an offensive stance, with her cloak that had at first seemed to b flowing from her body now seemed to grow from her shoulder bones as if to simulate great shadow wings. They had clouded out all the light in the small meditation room. Yoda, though smaller in size then Q, also stood in offensive position with saber pointed at Q. The other Jedi in the room had not moved from their position but had already summoned their own light sabers from where they had been positioned on the floor. They were all ignited, lighting up their faces, closed with concentration.

Obi-Wan could feel the great amount of force flowing from all of them, encouraging their Master Yoda, but even as he sensed it, he found that Q was still much stronger. 

He leaped to his feet, blood rushing to his head, and rushed at Q's unprotected side. But he had been slowed and blood continued to pound his head and the air thicken in his lungs. The last he remembered is a sight at Q's face. The cold murderous eyes, filled with s ignited fire buried deep with in each well. Her mouth was tightly curled in a sneer and her face a deathly pale. 

Then a burning came from his back and all fell black.


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer: I dis the claim that I own anything, thus resulting in a disclaimer

****

The Questioner or the Question

Fireweilder

"You were a fool Obi- Wan. I do hope you realize that now, though after it was too late."

A soft and comforting voice was riding on the wind, so it seemed. But no, he thought, I should feel at all. He woke and faced his standing masters. The memories of what had happened suddenly let loose and he was rushed in his awaking. His head rushed with blood and a rising pain on his shoulders caused him to lay back down, defeated once more.

"Relax Obi-Wan. Your master is fine." He heard Mace's voice softly in his ear.

"And of the miserable wench?" Obi-Wan sneered back, every bit of spite and hatred summed up in is question.

"Silence! You speak of what you can not possibly comprehend yet. Q has been through the equivalent of Hell and back. It is time you learned of her history. Keep in mind it took me hundreds of years to piece back together what life she has left."

Obi- Wan could not help but feel intrigued by the prospect of knowledge, although it was about the one person who had tried to kill him. 

"She was the daughter of advanced Jedi, and they continued to raise her as one with them. When she because of age herself, she started to refuse to teachings given to her. She was a reckless as many of Anakin's age. She started tilting and we could not stop her from it. We were forced to make a desperate proposal. We were forced to suggest her destruction."

Obi- Wan had never heard of such…reckless behavior from the Jedi council. 

"Master, you told me once, no Jedi was ever worth killing to stop them from their path, yet you are telling me otherwise. How powerful was she?" he asked, though he knew the answer anyway.

"You know little but the minimal of her potential. She was the spawn of two great Jedi but mutated to something much worse in our process to train her. She was turned and we were forced to act."

Mace signed to himself, looking past Anakin to the window past him. He did not like to recall what they had to do. It was one of the more shameful things he had done in his life.

"So…we killed her…or so we thought. She came back years and years ago. She simply walked into this council room and murdered three of us. She was to kill more had not she encountered Master Yoda. He touched her some how. How, I have never known and he has never told me why. So he instated her as a tester. She haunts and even murders as her job, indulging herself into the arts she long ago learned from the darkness that had long consumed her. She is to test those who we think my grow to be powerful. If they pass, powerful they will be indeed. But as you heard, only one has passed, and now he is nearly dead because of it."

Obi- Wan leapt up at this.

"Master Yoda is dead? He lost against Q when the entire council was with him? He faced one would can defy death and murder on her own free will without any opposition from the good!? You dare to allow this!"

Mace stood to face Obi- Wan, his face twisted in uncontrollable fury. He started turning in front of his eyes. His own features were becoming his dark, his hair long and wild. But Obi- Wan did not notice. He realized now what he had done. He had opposed some one stronger and deadlier then Master Mace. And now if the story was true, he would face a worst fate then he would have either way.

Then, Obi- Wan, dripping with sweat, awoke.


End file.
